¿Quién diría?
by shitdhorse
Summary: ¿Quién diría que Ran descubriría el secreto de Conan en una conversación entre éste y el profesor Agasa? ¿Quién diría que Haibara por fin había creado el APTX-4869 definitivo? ¿Quién diría que la lucha de la organización acabaría? ¿Quién diría que sería derrotada por la mismísima Ran Mouri? ¿Y quién dijo que los mejores besos eran los tranquilos?


¿QUIÉN DIRÍA?

 **Summary:** _¿Quién diría que Ran descubriría el secreto de Conan en una conversación entre éste y el profesor Agasa? ¿Quién diría que Haibara por fin había creado el APTX-4869 definitivo? ¿Quién diría que la lucha de la organización acabaría? ¿Quién diría que sería derrotada por la mismísima Ran Mouri? ¿Y quién dijo que los mejores besos eran los tranquilos?_

 **¿QUIÉN DIRÍA?**

El corazón le latía por mil. No recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa desde su última competición de karate. Incluso más, estaba arriesgando su vida. Entre los escombros de un edificio destruido se ocultaba Ran Mouri, escondiéndose de aquella organización de hombres de negro que le dio tal giro a su vida al separarle de su gran amor Shinichi Kudo y haber hecho que llegara a su vida el pequeño Conan Edogawa, que hasta hace poco, no sabía que eran la misma persona. Suspiró. En cuanto viera que ella sola había ido por esos hombres se enfadaría un montón. Pero bajo los ojos de Ran él no tenía derecho a enfadarse, ya que él le había ocultado su identidad para protegerla y ella lo había anestesiado y encerrado en su habitación para protegerlo. Le había dejado una nota explicando dónde estaba y también le puso un sobre con el antídoto que cierta científica le había brindado. Lo cierto es que sentía celos por la pequeña Haibara y una parte de ella temía que él sintiera cosas por Ai, rompiéndole el corazón a ella. Sólo de pensarlo sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas. Decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ahora lo importante era acabar con esa organización y volver a su casa sana y salva. Escuchó llegar a los coches del FBI, a los cuáles quince minutos antes había llamado. Vio bajarse de uno de ellos a Jodie-sensei y con sigilo y precaución se acercó a ella.

-Veo que ya saben que estás aquí-le dijo cuando llegó junto a ella.

Lo cierto era que ya había tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento en el que había acabado algo herida. Tenía un pequeño corte en la sien, el pómulo derecho morado y el labio roto. También estaba algo sucia y llena de moratones y heridas no muy graves.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe. He conseguido dormir a diez de ellos y aún quedan seis más. Los que están dormidos los he atado y escondido en el sótano. - Contestó Ran.

-Perfecto, mis hombres ya están a cargo de los demás. Aunque los más peligrosos e importantes ya los has derrotado tú. Eres muy fuerte, jovencita. - respondió Shuichi Akai,  
quién se reunió con ellas al instante.

-Ya no hay nada que temer, Mouri-san.- Sonrió Jodie. 

Un sentimiento de alegría y alivio recorrió a Ran por completo. Había que admitir que el hecho de estar protegiendo a Shinichi la había motivado un poco. Sonrió y agradeció el cumplido a Akai.

-Monta en el coche, te llevaré a casa.- Dijo Jodie.

Durante el camino no pudo evitar cuestionarse que le diría a Shinichi cuando lo viera. Por información de Jodie sabía que éste estaba despierto, desatado y con un cabreo de mil demonios. También sabía que él ya era conocedor de que la organización que tantos problemas les había traído había caído al fin. Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Tequila... Todos ellos estarían de por vida en una prisión de máxima vigilancia. Cuando llegó a su casa no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrerla desde los dedos de los pies hasta la punta de su cabeza. Asintió queriendo darse fuerzas y tras despedirse de Jodie, se adentró escaleras arriba para entrar en su casa. Por cada paso que daba sentía que el aire se le escapaba del pecho, temblaba como una hoja y apenas podía respirar. Al fin llegó a su puerta y, con miedo y cuidado, abrió lentamente la puerta, encontrándose con la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Se habrá dormido Shinichi? -Pensó Ran.

Su padre estaba en la otra punta del país en ese momento, resolviendo sus problemas con su esposa Eri Kisaki. Ran estaba contenta de que por fin su padre se dignara a intentar solucionar sus cosas con su madre.  
Lentamente cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación. Suspiró algo más tranquila, parecía que al menos podría pasar la noche sin una gran riña por parte de Shinichi. Vaya, cuán equivocada estaba. Apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación y dirigió la vista al frente se encontró con los ojos furiosos de su amigo de la infancia. Shinichi.

\- Shi...Shinichi... Yo...- Titubeaba Ran  
Pero él no le dejó terminar y toda la ira, frustración, desesperación y miedo que había estado sintiendo desde hace como cinco horas atrás salió a flote.

-¿¡TIENES UNA REMOTA IDEA DE LO PREOCUPADO QUE ESTABA!? ¿¡DE LO ASUSTADO QUE HE ESTADO TODA LA MALDITA TARDE!? ¡NO! NO TIENES NI IDEA. RAN, MALDITA SEA, ESTA ERA MI LUCHA, PODRÍAS HABER MUERTO. NO VUELVAS A HACER ALGO ASÍ NUNCA, ¿ME HAS ESCUCHADO? NUNCA.

-PUES SIENTO DECIRTE QUE NO VA A SER ASÍ, SEÑOR DETECTIVE. ¿TE PIENSAS QUE YO NO LO HE PASADO MAL? JA, PUES NO ES ASÍ. ES MÁS, TÚ HAS ESTADO AHÍ PARA VERLO, ¿EH O NO? ¿CONAN? ME MENTISTE, ME VISTE LLORAR, MI VISTE PREOCUPADA, ME VISTE ASUSTADA POR TI. Y SIN EMBARGO, ¿QUÉ HICISTE? NADA. TODO POR PROTEGERME. BUENO, PUES YO TE ANESTESIO Y ENCIERRO PARA PROTEGERTE. AHORA ESTAMOS EN PAZ.

-VENGA YA, RAN, PERO YO NUNCA PUSE MI VIDA EN PELIGRO.

-MENTIROSO.  
-TONTA.  
-IDIOTA.  
-TERCA.  
-CABEZOTA.  
-INCONSCIENTE.  
-DETECTIVE DE PACOTILLA. 

Shinichi estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero unas palabras clave de Ran lo frenaron en seco.

-Todo lo que he hecho ha sido siempre porque te quiero, imbécil. - dijo mientras le temblaba la voz.

Shinichi abrió los ojos con desmesura, apretó los puños y quiso decir algo, aunque nuevamente Ran lo cortó, enfadada.

-Vete a tu habitación, a tu casa o a dónde te dé la gana, pero déjame sola.  
Shinichi prácticamente ignoró esa frase.

-¿ME ESTAS OYENDO SHINICHI? VETE, NO QUIERO VERTE.

-PUES NO ME VOY A IR.  
-¿CÓMO QUE NO?  
-PUES NO.  
-AGG, ERES UN IDIOTA.  
-Y TÚ UNA BRUTA.  
-ERES UN...

Pero Ran no pudo completar la frase, porque dicho detective la cogió por las solapas de su uniforme de instituto y juntó sus labios de forma brusca y enfadada, pero apasionada y cargada de amor. En ese beso le transmitió toda la frustración que había sentido durante todo el tiempo en el que había sido Conan y no había podido explicarle sus sentimientos. La besó queriendo decirle lo enfadado y a la misma vez enamorado que estaba de ella. Y por supuesto, ella no pudo más que corresponder al beso, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shinichi y también lo besó queriendo transmitirle su enfado y el amor que sentía por él. Se separaron cuando el aire se les acabó a ambos. Juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos, declarando su amor sin palabras. El detective depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la karateca y susurró en su oído suavemente:

-Te quiero tanto que no puedo evitar preocuparme de esta forma por ti, tonta. Pero ahora todo ha acabado y lo único que necesito a mi lado para ser feliz eres tú.

Ran sonrió satisfecha y acogiendo el rostro de su amado entre sus manos le dijo:

-Estaremos juntos hasta la eternidad, entonces.

¿Y quién dijo que los mejores besos eran los tranquilos? No sé, pero ellos mostrarían esa noche lo contrario.

 **FIN.**


End file.
